Asgard Is Real?
by thetaisthedoctor
Summary: Set after TDW. Hannah Night is a normal 22 year old who loves the Marvel movies. When Asgard's gatekeeper, Heimdall, comes to take her to Asgard to stop the evil that is coming, her world is turned upside down. There she meets Loki, still hiding as Odin. Just like when she watched the movies, she hates him at first. But will Loki turn into something more? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

I plopped down on the couch, waiting for the movie to start. It had been a long day at work, and all I wanted to do was to watch all of the Marvel movies that were possible before I fell asleep.

After about two movies and halfway through _Thor 2: The Dark World,_ a knock came from the door. I looked at the time. 10:30. Who in the world would come to my house at this hour?

I reluctantly heaved myself off of the couch and answered the door. My eyes widened at what I saw.

There was an African-American man standing there, with an eye patch. His clothing was gold armor. He had a sword in his hand.

"Can I help you?" I asked confidently. I wasn't easily intimidated by people, and this man was no different.

"Am I speaking to Hannah Night of Midgard?" He asked with a regal tone in his voice.

I laughed with excitement. "That is an excellant cosplay!"

The man gave me a confused look. "Lady Hannah, I do not know the meaning of that word. I am Heimdall, gatekeeper of Asgard."

I stopped laughing and stared at him. "You're kidding."

"I do not kid, Lady Hannah. I speak the truth."

I just then noticed that he was still standing outside. I cleared the way for him and motioned for him to enter, but he just shook his head.

"My Lady, we do not have the time. I must bring you to Asgard as soon as possible. The fate of Asgard depends upon it." he said.

I just stood there, not saying anything. It was crazy, but something made me want to believe him. There was just something about this man that made sense.

"Is Asgard in danger?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"I have seen things in which have not come to pass." he replied. "Things in which only you can prevent, Lady Hannah."

"What things?" I asked.

"I am not at liberty to tell you, My Lady. Everything that you do in order to prevent what is coming has to be of your own free will. All I can reveal is that the fate of Asgard, and eventually Midgard, rests on your shoulders."

I let out a shaky breath. I wasn't sure if this man was really Heimdall, but if he was, the fate of two worlds rested on me. So many people depended on me to save them.

Letting out another shaky breath, I nodded. Heimdall motioned for me to follow him outside. We walked over to a dead spot in the grass. He plunged the sword into the ground and with a flash, we were gone.

I felt like every part of my body was being pulled in opposite directions. When we finally hit the ground, the only thing I could think was 'ow.' Everything hurt. And when I mean eveything, I mean _everything._ I couldn't get up for a really long time.

After my muscles started to work again, I stood up and took in my surroundings. The first thing that I noticed was the flashing rainbow bridge. It was even more beautiful in person. A person on a horse was riding towards us. As soon as I saw his face I knew who it was.

It was Odin. King of Asgard. The All-Father. The man who didn't tell Loki about his true parentage, adn then bad things happened in the long run. Not that I was okay with Loki doing what he did, but I have almost no respect for Odin.

But then I remembered something: At the end of Thor 2, Loki makes himself look like Odin. Could this be Loki?

Before I had time to think about it, he had already reached us. I curtsied. Odin turned to Heimdall.

"Is this her? I didn't expect a mortal." he said, and I think I detected a hint of disgust.

Now I knew that some Asgardians were indifferent to humans, but having the insult directed at me was not something I expected.

"With all due respect, your Highness," I said, causing him to look at me, "I was brought here under the impression that Asgard needed my help, and I came willingly. Please take into condsideration that I have just found out about this world. So, if you could please refrain from insulting my species any further, it would be most appreciated." I knew that I could be executed for speaking to the king in such a wasy, but it needed to be said. I always thought that royalty needed to be challenged.

"You are either very brave, or very foolish," said the king. "I could have you executed for saying such a thing."

"Sir, I meant no desrespect," I defended. "I was just trying to say that I am willing to defend the human race, no matter what the cost. Even if it means standing up to a king."

Odin studied me for a long while before he finally said, "You have proven your loyalty. Not only to the human race, but also your loyalty to those in need."

I bowed my head, still wondering if this was Loki. My question was answered a few short moments later.

I was provided a horse adn I rode with the king to the palace. After a few moments he spoke.

"How do you know about our realm?"

"I know about this place through stories." I explained. "Where I am from, Asgard is just a myth, tole by moving pictures and books." Now came the test. "I am sorry for your lost, All-Father. I know what it is like to lose someone so close to you. I lost my mother at a very young age."

Surprise graced his features so quickly I wasn't even sure that i t was ther. "Thank you," he said soberly. "Even though he did not do many good things in his life, I still pray that he was accepted into Valhalla."

I only nodded. This was definitley Loki. Odin would never hope that his adopted son would be allowed to enter Valhalla. I knew that Odin never really cared about Loki.

We reached the palace. There was a man standing there, with long blonde hair. He was very buff. I knew who that was and I smiled. Thor.

Thor greeted Odin, or which I now knew to be Loki. "Hello father. Is this her?" he asked. Odin just nodded and walked off.

Thor grabbed my hand and kissed it. "My name is Thor Odinson. What is yours?"

"Hannah Night," I replied, smiling. I leaned in towards him and whispered in hsi ear, "Jane Foster is safe."

Thor looked at me with a surprised look. I only nodded.

He led me into the palace and escorted me to my room. "I hope that you will dine with us tonight. We are having a memorial banquet for Loki and my mother Frigga." his blue eyes became sad when he metioned them. "Alyssa will be with you later to help you find something suitable to wear." It was just then that I realized I was still in my pajamas.

I smiled. "Thank you, Thor." He nodded and walked away.

Once he was out of sight, I decided to find Odin/Loki. I never realized the palace was so big! After I turned a corner for what felt like the hundreth time, i cam across a room in which I knew I would be spending most of my time. The library.

I walked in and gasped at the amount of books. I knew that Loki had spent many hours in this room as a child. While Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three were outside, Loki would be here, practicing his magic and indulging himself in books.

I walked along the shelves, tracing the spines with my finger as I went. Almost all of the books were in a foreign language, which is what I guessed to be Asgardian. Looking up, I saw a book that looked like it was in English. I climbed up the ladder and found that it was Mark Twian's _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_. Picking up the book, I climbed down and sat in one the chairs near the fire.

I was halfway through the book when I heard footsteps. Odin's commanding voice greeted me.

"You are not what you seem," he said. "I would expect a woman like yourself would enjoy books that are love stories."

Not looking up from my book, I replied, "I do enjoy a good romance every once in a while, but I try not to let myself read too much of it, for then I will begin to think foolish thoughts about love." I sat the book down and stood up to face him. "You are not what you seem either, I'm afraid." I said, looking him in the eyes. "For you are not Odin, King of Asgard. You are Loki, god of Mischief and Lies."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers! If I can, I'm going to try to update this story every Sunday. Hopefully that will work out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Hannah and anything else that you don't recognize. If I did, I would have met Tom Hiddleston by now and we would be the best of friends.**

Silence filled the room. Odin/Loki's surprised face looked back at me, when it finally turned into an evil grin. He started to walk towards me.

"Very clever." He said. "More clever than most Midgardians."

"All of them are more clever than you." I replied. "You couldn't even dominate our world properly."

He got very close to my face, and I saw that he was dropping the Odin disguise. "Watch your tongue, mortal. You know not of what you speak." He said, the Odin disguise gone completely.

I only smirked. "You do not scare me, Loki."

He backed up as he said, "Then you are a fool."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Possibly." I sat back down in the chair that I had been previously sitting in. I patted the seat next to me. To my surprise, he sat down.

"So," I said after a moment of silence, "what should I call you?"

He looked at me. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I was just wondering what you wanted me to call you." I said. "I doubt that you would want to be called Loki Odinson, for obvious reasons. Can't say I blame you."

"You would be correct," Loki said, nodding.

"I don't think Loki Laufeyson fits either." I said. "He wasn't exactly a father figure."

"That is the name that I go by," he protested.

"Yes, but think about what that man, Frost Giant, whatever you want to call him, did to you. Now, I am not saying that what he did to you gives you a right to go and try world domination," I joked, "but do you want to be named after the man who left you to die?"

Before I knew what was happening, I was lifted into the air, and it became very hard to breath. I looked down to see that Loki had his hand outstretched towards me.

Looking at me with hatred and disdain, he said, "Watch your tongue, mortal."

I couldn't say anything. Even though I knew it was useless, I thought to myself, _Come on Hannah. Get yourself out of this._

All of a sudden, I felt myself falling. I braced myself for the hard landing, but it never came. Opening my eyes, I saw that Loki had used his magic to keep me from falling. The look on his face was of surprise. He lowered me to the ground and said,

"How did you do that?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Do what?"

"Escape from my hold on you." he said simply.

"You didn't let me go?" I asked.

"Would we be having this conversation if I did?" he snapped.

Ignoring his callous tone, I thought about what had happened. Remembering what I had said to myself, I gasped.

"What?" Loki said.

"While I was," I motioned to the air with my hand, "I just thought about getting myself out of the situation when I started to fall."

Loki gave me a confused look and said, "Hannah, do exactly what I say. I want you to think about moving that book to the other side of the room."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Picturing the book across the room, I heard a whooshing noise in front of me and then a _thump. _Opening my eyes, I saw that _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_ was lying right in front of the door.

A bit shaken up now, I turned to Loki. "What did I just do?"

Loki kept staring at the book as he spoke. "You, Hannah Night of Midgard, just performed magic."

**I hoped you guys liked this one! Tell me what you think about how I wrote Loki. Did I do him justice? He's kinda hard to write, but he is also one that is fun to write.**

**Review please! The next chapter will be dedicated to the first person who reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to Thiscokeisawesome for being the first person to review on the last chapter! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or plot lines. I only own Hannah and anything else that you don't recognize.**

I stood there in shock. "What?"

"Magic," he repeated. "It is rare, but sometimes mortals are gifted. This time, the power has fallen to you."

I thought about it. Why did I have magic?

"Who was the last person to have magic?" I asked.

"It was many centuries ago," he replied. "The man went by the name Merlin."

My eyes widened. "Merlin was real?" Loki just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Nevermind."

We stood in silence for a bit. I started to open my mouth to say something, but I clamped it shut. Loki noticed.

"What ever you want to say, say it." he said. "You look like a fish, opening and closing your mouth like that."

"Can you teach me?" I asked hestitantly.

He looked at me in surprise. "What?"

"Magic." I replied. "I know nothing of it, and I do not know of a better teacher." I wasn't exactly excited about Loki teaching me, but I knew that he was my only chance of understanding what was going on.

He scoffed at the idea. "Why in the Nine Realms would I want to teach you?"

That's when I snapped. "Apparently I wasn't clear enough when I told you off earlier, but I am not scum that you can wipe your feet on. If you don't want to help me, fine. But don't treat me like a speck of dirt on your armour."

Loki looked at me. "You really are different form all other mortals I've met."

I bowed my head mockingly and said, "Thank you, your Grace. I have long waited for the day when royalty would compliment me." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Thank you for fufilling my life-long dream."

Loki was about to respond when we heard footsteps from outside the door. He quickly changed back into his Odin disguise. A guard burst into the room. The guard put a fist to his chest and bowed before speaking.

"All-Father," the guard was grinning as he spoke. "There has been some commotion in the throne room."

"I'm sure it doesn't require my presence." Loki/Odin replied.

"Sire," the guard said, "you really must come."

Loki/Odin sighed and started walking towards the door. Noticing that I wasn't following him, he turned to me. "Coming?"

I waited until the guard was out of sight before I spoke.

"I have two things." I said, looking him in the eye. "First off, where is Odin?"

He glared at me. "Why is that important?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "Oh, I don't know." I said sarcastically. "Maybe because you might have murdered the King of Asgard!"

He stepped towards me. "I am the King of Asgard." he said in a warning tone. "You would do good to remember that."

I only glared at him, challenging him with my stare. "You are a former prince, hungry for a throne that you will never have." I said sharply. "Even now, you hide behind dear old dad."

Loki/Odin just glared at me.

"Next question," I continued, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't tell Thor."

He started to walk towards me. "Because if I find out that our conversation has been told to anyone, I will personally throw you in the dungeon and let you rot there." The Odin disguise dropped and I was looking into his emerald orbs.

I smiled softly and whispered, "No you won't. I entertain you too much."

I stepped away from him and started towards the door. Turning around when I didn't hear him following me, I saw that he had changed back into Odin.

"I think your presence is requested," I said. I heard his footsteps coming from behind me.

We walked in silence all the way to the throne room. A guard opened the door, and the room became quiet as we entered.

Loki/Odin stopped in his tracks when he saw who was next to the throne. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"How-" I started to whisper, but I couldn't get the words out. I was in shock.

I was broken out of my trance when I heard gasps come from around the room. I turned my head to see what was going one and I saw that Loki had dropped the Odin disguise.

I smiled. Despite everything, Loki always dropped his act when it came to her. There were tears in his eyes, and I knew in that moment that Loki was capable of love.

Loki's voice cracked as he whispered, "Mother?"

**I hated what happened to Frigga in the movie! I love Frigga, and I feel like she is the only one that Loki really listens to. Frigga is just an amazing character and I wanted her in on this story.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! The next chapter will be dedicated to whoever reviews first! Please, please review and follow this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is my longest one so far! I'm really happy with it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Guest for being the first one to review on Chapter 3! Thank you so much for your review!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hannah and anything else that you don't recognize.**

The throne room was silent, except for Loki's heavy breathing. At least it_ was_ quiet until Thor came in, his booming voice echoing off the walls.

"Why have I-" his inquiry was cut short when he saw Frigga and Loki.

"Loki?" Thor breathed. His gaze flickered to Frigga. "Mother?"

I only then noticed that everyone was watching the royal family. I was about to say something when Odin burst into the room. He looked at every member of his family before his eyes fell on me.

He studied me for a moment before recognition graced his features.

"Lady Hannah," he addressed me. "Will you please go with my family and I?" By the tone of his voice I could tell it wasn't a question.

I bowed my head. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

Thor was the first one to leave the room, followed by his mother. Frigga grabbed Loki by the arm as she walked past him.

When the All-Father walked past, everyone in the room bowed. I quickly followed in Odin's wake, not wanting to get lost.

We entered the first room on the left of the hallway. I tried not to get too caught up in the finery. There was a more pressing matter at hand

As soon as the door closed behind me, Odin turned to me.

"Lady Hannah, I am very sorry that you have to witness the strifes of our family." The king said.

"It is quite all right, All-Father." I replied. "I only wish simply to know why I have been brought to Asgard."

He smiled at me. "All will be revealed in time. But for now," his gaze went to his family, "answers about what has recently transpired in my family must be found."

The room was silent. I watched the royal family in apprehension. I dared not even breathe.

The silence was eventually broken when Odin spoke to Loki,

"So, using your Silvertongue and tricks to steal the throne?" the king's tone made me flinch, but Loki's voice remained passive as he spoke.

"I did not steal the throne." he said coolly. "You cannot steal something that rightfully belongs to you." he smirked. I wanted to slap it right off of his face.

Thor was about to say something but Frigga stopped him by putting a hand on his arm.

"The throne never belonged to you!" Odin roared.

"Then why did you raise me like it was?" Loki ground out.

"Because we never wanted you to feel different," the queen said, taking Loki's face in her hands.

But Loki just wrenched away from her. "And a marvelous job you did." he said sarcastically. "I always wondered why you favored Thor instead of me, but now I know." He glared at Odin with a hate that I had never seen before. "Imagine what a scandal it would be if a Frost Giant were to take the throne of Asgard."

Thor seemed like he couldn't take it anymore and walked out of the room.

"We hid your true identity from you to protect you," Frigga said softly, standing in front of her son. I could see Loki's eyes soften, as if she was the only one who could calm him, which she was. The look was short-lived, however.

His eyes grew cold as his gaze shifted back to Odin. "From what? Protect me from myself? Protect me from the fact that I'm a monster?" I flinched at the word. I knew that Loki thought himself a monster, but hearing him say it in person made my heart clinch.

Frigga touched his cheek. "Loki, you are not a monster. You are our son."

Loki scoffed.

"Enough!" Odin commanded. Both Loki and Frigga's heads snapped to face him.

"Loki, you have committed crimes of the worst kind on both Asgard and Midgard which are unforgivable. You will be put on trial, where the court can decide what is to become of you." Odin sighed and called for the guards. Two came into the room and seized Loki by the arms. "For now," Odin continued, "you are sentenced to the dungeons."

Loki didn't say anything. As he left the room, his eyes met mine. I matched his gaze, getting lost in green until he left the room.

The three of us were silent, the sound of nothingness deafening. There was something on my mind, but I didn't want to tell Odin, because I didn't know how he would respond.

I finally plucked up enough courage and spoke. "Your Majesty, may I ask something?"

"What is it?" Odin asked.

"What is most likely going to happen to Loki?"

"I cannot be certain, Lady Hannah," he replied. "His crimes are great, both in Asgard and in Midgard. He status as a Prince of Asgard may help his plight, but I cannot be certain."

"You do not believe that the Court will sentence him to life in prison?" I asked.

"He escaped once before, he can do it again," Odin said.

"That was only because Thor helped him," I answered quickly. When I realized the tone I was using probably wasn't appropriate to speak to a king, I said, "I'm sorry, your Highness, please let me explain myself."

The king said nothing. I took it as a sign to continue.

"While Jane Foster was here, she was imprisoned because she had something that Malaketh wanted, bringing him and his followers to Asgard." Odin and Frigga's faces were passive. "During the battle, you, your Majesty," I motioned to Frigga with my hand, "died. Jane Foster was imprisoned because, you, All-Father, believed it was her fault."

Frigga looked at her husband in shock, but Odin paid her no heed.

"Thor was angry, because Jane Foster means a lot to him." I said, smiling softly. "So, in order to help her, he went to Loki, knowing that Loki's magic was the only thing that could get them out of Asgard. Thor offered him freedom, as well as the chance to receive revenge for his mother's death. Loki agreed, and then everything else happened as you saw it," I finished, looking at the both of them.

"Why would Thor do such a thing for one mortal?" Odin asked.

"All-Father, think about how much you love your wife," I told him. After a moment of silence, I said, "Is there anything that you would not do for her?"

Odin looked at Frigga, and I knew that he would do anything for her.

"That's how Thor feels about Jane Foster. He would do anything to make sure she is alright, not matter what." I said softly.

Frigga looked at me. "You are wiser than your years, my dear. Come, you must be tired." She walked over and took my arm. "After you have rested, I would like it if you joined us for the evening meal."

I smiled at her. "I would be delighted to join you."

As we walked down the hallway, I admired all the finery. Tapestries hung from the ceiling, depicting what I believed to be battles. One particular tapestry pictured the long lineage of the Kings of Asgard.

We finally arrived at my room. "If you need anything," Frigga said, "just call for one of the servants. Also, Thor's chambers are across the hall, and Odin and mine are next to yours."

"Thank you, my Lady," I said, bowing my head.

"I will leave you to rest now." The queen said, turning to walk away.

"Your Highness," I called, and she turned back to look at me. "I mean no disrespect, but, you died."

She gave me a small smile. "Yes, it is not something that one forgets."

I blushed in embarrassment. "I am sorry. I'm just simply curious on how you're here."

"I wish I knew the answer, my child," Frigga said. "But I do not question it. Obviously Valhalla does not need me yet."

Then I remembered something: Couldn't Frigga do magic? She could teach me!

"One more thing, your Highness," I said. "A few hours ago, I discovered that I possess magic."

She gasped. "That's wonderful!"

I smiled. "I would like to know more. If evil is coming to Asgard and I'm supposed to stop it, I want to know how to defend myself."

Frigga's face fell a bit when I spoke about stopping the danger that is coming. The look quickly disappeared as she said, "Would you be willing to become my apprentice? It will be hard work, but if you really want to learn, then I could teach you."

"I would love that," I replied. "Thank you. When would you like to start?"

"Meet me at 9:00 next Tuesday in the library." She said.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Now go rest. Alyssa will wake you when it is time for dinner."

I curtsied. Frigga walked away as I opened the door to my room.

There was a richly furnished sitting room with a fireplace. Walking through the doorway that was in the room led me to the bedroom. The bed sheets were gold in color. I looked up at the ceiling and gasped.

The ceiling looked like the night sky. It seemed like each one of the stars were brighter than the ones on Earth. They probably were.

I climbed onto the ginormous bed and let my head fall back on the pillow. It wasn't until then that exhaustion took over. I closed my eyes and was asleep in seconds.

**I hoped you guys liked this one! Next chapter will be dedicated to the person who reviews first.**

**Did you guys think that I wrote Loki in character? Please let me know! I'm always open to** **criticism as long as it's not hurtful or mean! Also, how do you like Frigga making an appearance? One more thing: Would you guys like the Avengers show up in this story? Please let me know your thoughts in the reviews!****  
**

**Side note: The romance between Hannah and Loki is going to start slow. I don't like those stories that have like 50 chapters and they realized they love each other by the 5th chapter. (Unless they're _really _long chapters where a lot of stuff happens in each one.) Just thought I'd let you guys know that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for not updating sooner as promised.**

**This chapter is dedicated to RM Kox for being the first person to review on chapter four! Thank you so much for your review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_"You little piece of trash," Micheal sneered. "Who would want someone like you?" His hand met my cheek, and I could feel blood on my face where his ring made contact._

_"You obviously did," I spat. That earned me a kick in the stomach._

_A knock came at the door. "Lady Hannah?" said an unfamiliar voice. "Lady Hannah?"_

I opened my eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks. Micheal plauged my dreams every night. This particular one led to...

I shook my head, trying to forget. I didn't want to think about it anymore.

"Lady Hannah?" a voice called from the door.

"Come in," I called back.

A young woman walked in, her eyes cast downwards. I got up from the bed and approached her. She had a gown in her hands.

"Are you Alyssa?" I asked. She only nodded, still not looking at me.

"Alyssa, you can look at me," I told her gently. Her blue eyes met mine, and I smiled at her.

"My name is Hannah," I said to her. "You don't have to say 'Lady' everytime you talk to me."

"But, ma'am, I am under strict orders to treat you with the utmost respect," she said cautiously, as if I was going to scold her for talking back.

"Well, as long as you are with me," I told her, "just treat me how you would treat a friend, and I will do the same to you." I smiled at her.

"Yes, My La- Hannah," she said, correcting herself. She motioned to the dress she was holding. "Would you like me to help you?"

I nodded, and slipped on the gown. It was light pink with a swoop neckline. The sleeves went to my elbow, and had a bit of lace at the end. The long skirt flattered my 5"8' stature. It was a beautiful dress. I probably would have admired it more if I could breathe.

I gasped as Alyssa pulled the strings on the corset. "Alyssa," I said, gasping for air, "I can't breathe."

I had never been one for dresses and wearing makeup. My best friend, Katelyn, was always trying to give me a makeover and go on dates, but I never complied. I didn't even go to prom in high school.

So I was wary when Alyssa handed me the gown. I only agreed to wear it because I didn't want to stand out too much at the banquet, and I wanted to respect Asgardian tradition.

Only one thing that I didn't think about was that Asgardian women wore corsets. I was about to regret my decision.

Alyssa didn't seem to hear my protests because she tightened the God-Forsaken contraption a bit more. I was sure that my ribs were going to break from the pressure.

But thankfully the pulling ceased. I was put in front of the mirrior and my hair was put into an elegant bun. My lips were a soft pink to match my dress, and the rest of my makeup went along with everything else. My eyes widened when I looked into the mirrior.

The girl staring back at me was not Hannah Night. The girl who stared back at me was full of grace and poise. She was a woman of confidence and pride. The woman looking back at me was beautiful.

Hannah Night is not full of grace and poise. She is not a woman of confidence and pride. Hannah Night is not beautiful. Hannah Night is a woman that no one can and ever will love. Ever.

"Alyssa handed me a pair of transparent heels. I slipped them onto my feet, praying that I wouldn't trip and fall.

A knock came at the door and I heard Thor's voice through the door. "Lady Hannah, it is time for the banquet."

I walked towards the door, thankful that I didn't stumble because oof my shoes. Thor greeted me with a smile when I opened the door.

"Lady Hannah," he said, taking my outfit in with his eyes, "you look stunning."

I blushed. "Thank you, Thor."

He offered his arm to me, and I took it with a polite smile. The god led me down the hallway, the guards bowing as he passed them. We stopped in front of two large wooden doors that had intricate carvings etched into it.

I was nervous, to say the least. I was about to step into the presence of kings and queens, mighty warriors and fair ladies of the court. Many of the people inside have probably never met someone from Earth before. I was determined to show them that the people of Earth were not some unruly savages that could not be tamed.

The doors opened, and the entire room turned their heads to see who had entered. When they saw that it was Prince Thor, everyone bowed their heads. Everyone's eyes found me soon afterward, and whispers filled the room, questioning the strange girl that was being escorted by a prince of Asgard.

"They say that she is the one who is meant to save Asgard," I heard an older man say to his wife.

The woman next him scoffed. "Her? A Midgardian? If she is the one to save us, then we are all doomed."

I stiffened at the woman's words. Apparently I was not as welcome here as I first thought.

Odin and Frigga met us as we were walking. Odin's booming voice announced us.

"Please welcome my son, Thor Odinson of Asgard, and his escort Hannah Night of Midgard."

Gasps of shock and outrage filled the silence that the room once possesed. The noise just got louder and louder, until Odin said,

"Silence, please, silence. Please go through the doors on your left to the dining hall."

Thor and I were the first ones to enter the dining hall. We waited until Odin and Frigga entered before Thor pulled my chair out for me. I gave him a grateful smile.

Odin sat at the head of the table, with Frigga on his left and Thor on his right. I sat between Thor and the Lady Sif. She turned to me as soon as we sat down.

"I am Sif," she said, "friend of Thor and and the Warriors Three. I hope that you are enjoying your stay in Asgard."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Lady Sif. Asgard is more than I could ever imagined it to be."

"Please, call me Sif. It is refreshing to have a female friend to converse with." She said. "Do you have any training in battle?"

I shook my head. "Not with a sword. When I was younger, I took martial arts." At her confused look, I explained further. "Martial arts is a form of self defense without the use of weapons. Occasionally soemone might use a stick, but most of the time it it hand-to-hand combat."

Sif was interested. "Could you show me this 'martial arts'?"

I smiled. "Only if you agree to teach me how to use a sword."

She held out her arm, and I took it. She did the warrior's handshake and said, "We have a deal, Hannah Night."

Sif introduced me to the Warrior's Three: Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral. They were all good spirited, if a bit loud and unsubtle. I could see that they would become good friends.

After dinner there was dancing. I was the first to dance with Thor, even though I did not know any of the dances.

"Lady Hannah," he said, "just follow my lead. All will be well."

The dance was a lively one, and even though I stepped on Thor's feet a few times, I eventually got the hang of the rhythm.

After the dance was over with, I went and stood next to one of the pillars to catch my breath. As soon as I reached it, however, a cold hand gripped my arm and pulled me behind the pillar. I gasped, and a hand went over my mouth.

"Hush woman. Do you want the entire room to hear us?" A familiar voice hissed. I was pulled into the light when I saw his face.

"Loki!" I shout-whispered in shock. "What-"

My question was cut short when five more Lokis' surrounded me. Then I finally understood. He still had his magic even though he was in prison. And he was using his favorite trick: the ability to replicate himself.

All the Lokis' disappeared except one. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well? Why are you here and why am_ I _here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He said. "Surely I deserve a dance from Asgard's guest of honor as much as my brother?"

I raised my other eyebrow. "What makes you think that I would want to dance with you?" I asked, but for some unknown reason, my heart was racing inside my chest.

"Who wouldn't want to dance with the god of Mischeif and Lies?" he asked, smiling smugly.

"Your humility leaves me speachless," I said sarcastically.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else about me that renders you speachless?" He asked coyly.

I glared at him, knowing that I set myself up for that one.

We were silent for a moment when I finally spoke.

"Well, this has been fun, but I must really get back to the ball now," I said, starting to move away from the pillar.

"I will have a dance with you," he said to me.

_In your dreams,_ I thought sarcastically. I had no idea how right I was.

**Hope you guys liked that one! Please review! Next chapter is dedicated to the first person who reviews!**

**Question: Did you guys like the Loki/Hannah part? I tried to satisfy some of you who were getting impatient. Just stick with me, there is more to come!**

**Oh, and for those of you who want to know: I based Hannah's dress off of this img/Recycled%20Costumes/StuartGeorgian/stuartgeorgian007. except Hannah's is pink. The dress is from the _Doctor Who_ episode: _The Girl in the Fireplace._**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to WhiteLion69 for being the first person to review on Chapter 5! Thank you so much for your review!**

**Okay, guys. I just found out that there's a deleted scene from Thor that shows Loki becoming king. So that means if they would have kept it in the movie, he wouldn't have taken the throne. It was given to him. Seriously, go look it up on YouTube. Type in 'Thor Deleted Scene- Loki Becomes King.' I am very upset that this did not make it into the movie. I think you guys would agree. Tell me what you thought about it in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hannah and anything else you don't recognize.**

_Loki POV_

I made the replica disappear in the ballroom and I was once again back in the cell I was being held in. It was a simple cell, similar to the one that I was being held in before. Only this time there were about five guards standing outside of the door, as if Odin thought that more guards were going to stop me if I really wanted to escape.

But the truth was, I didn't want to escape. I wanted to find out more about the mysterious woman who came to Asgard. Hannah Night from Midgard.

The way that she challenged me in the library shocked me. Not many people usually stand up to me, let alone Midgardians. I had a flashback to my time on Midgard.

_"KNEEL!" I shouted, smirking when the crowd of people obeyed. The expression was soon gone when I saw the old man still standing._

_"I said KNEEL!"_

_The man just looked at me with determination in his eyes as he spoke. "I will never bow to men like you."_

_I scoffed. "There are no men like me."_

_The old man's next words continued to echo in my mind as I was being held in the glass cage at S.H.E.I.L.D: "There are always men like you."_

That man defied me, like the way Hannah did. But there was something about her that interested me, and I had no idea what it was. She was different from most Midgardians.

She wasn't afraid of me, she said so in her own words. And the way that she talked about my parentage, it was like she actually wanted to get to know me and what I had been through. I could tell that she didn't trust me, and that she wasn't fond of me, but she wasn't scared.

Ever since our time in the library, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wanted to know more about her, know why she had magic, everything that made her who she was. That's why I wanted to dance with her at the ball. That woman confused me to no end.

That was another thing. She didn't want to dance with me. Granted, before the attack on Jotunheim, I didn't exactly have women falling at my feet as much as Thor did. But women still took an interest in me, if only if it was because I was a prince of Asgard. Emphasis on the _was._

Technically, I still am a prince. Odin granted me my status as a prince of Asgard. That did not mean that everyone treated me with the respect that a prince should have.

My thoughts drifted back to Hannah. She refused to dance with me. She wasn't afraid to defy me, even though she knew that I could kill her in an instant. But she knows I won't. I remembered her words in the library when I had threatened to throw her in the dungeons: _"I entertain you too much."_ She was right.

There was also the fact that she could perform magic. And even though she had no training whatsoever, she was strong enough to make me release her. It all just confused me even more.

I heard the entrance of the dungeons open and I picked up a book and made it look like I was reading. A voice that I thought I would never hear again greeted me.

"Put the book down, Loki," my mother said, "I know that you have not been reading."

I sighed and placed the book back on the shelf and turned to face her. "How is it that you always see through me?"

She smiled. "I am your mother. It's my job." Her words made me have a flashback.

_"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" I roared. Frigga was silent for a moment, a bit startled by my outburst._

_"Then am I not your mother?" she asked calmly._

_I was silent for a while, my hard façade slipping away. But it quickly returned, and I sighed and said, "You are not." I regretted the words as soon as I said them. My Silvertongue had failed me. I knew that she could see straight through my words, but it had hurt her to hear me say them._

_She stared at me for a moment before she gave a chuckle, but it not one of happiness. The smile did not reach her eyes. She took a step towards me as she said, "You're always so perceptive, about everyone but yourself." I looked at her, and I could see in her eyes that she loved me, even after all that I had done. I was still her son in her eyes._

_I closed my eyes and shook my head, taking a step towards her, intending to put my hand into her outstretched one As soon as I did,my hand went straight through hers, disappearing as soon as I touched it. The rest of her started to disappear quickly, and when I looked her face her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something but decided against it._

_I tried not to let it show how much it actually hurt that she wasn't really there. She was using my favorite trick: the ability to replicate._

_I closed my eyes and sighed, regretting every word that I said to her. How she could still love me after saying that I didn't think of her as my mother, even though it was a lie, I would never understand._

Frigga seemed to understand what I was thinking about and said, "I know you didn't mean it, my son."

"That doesn't make me feel any less guilty."

She smiled at me. "And it doesn't make me love you any less. You are my son, Loki, just as much as Thor is. I love you both with all of my heart."

I didn't answer. After a long pause I finally asked, "Why are you here, Mother?"

"Can't a mother visit her son after she is raised from the dead?" she asked, smiling.

I narrowed my eyes. "There's something else. I can tell."

"You were always good at finding other's true motives, even as a child," she said. "I came, with Odin's permission, that you be let out of your cell for a few hours a day."

I looked at her warily. "Why?"

"Hannah Night, the Midgardian, has asked me to train her in the art of magic," Frigga explained. My eyes widened. I knew what direction this was heading.

"However, I cannot teach her everything, like how to use it in battle. I thought that you would be the perfect person for that," she said it like I had no choice in the matter. Which I probably didn't.

"You want me to teach the Midgardian?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

She nodded. "I thought you might enjoy her company since you attempted to dance with her this evening," she flashed me a knowing smile. I sighed. Of course she would know.

"As you may well know, my advances were unfruitful." I could see her trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I noticed."

"Then why do you think that she would want to see me everyday?" I asked.

"Because she is desperate enough to learn, and she knows that you are one of the few that could really help her."

I sigh in exasperation. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You always have a choice, Loki. If you choose not to help her, then you are confined to this cell the rest of your life, or you could help me train her and enjoy some interaction with other people."

I think about it. If I help her, I could get to know more about her, which is what I wanted to do. I might even get that dance that I promised I would have. I asked her the same question that I asked Thor not six months ago:

"When do we start?"

**Hope you guys enjoyed getting inside Loki's head and seeing what he thinks about** Hannah!** Please leave a review. Next chapter dedicated to the person who reviews first! I read every single review and if you have any questions, I will answer them to the best of my ability or if you have any ideas or criticism!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is dedicated to WhiteLion69 for being the first person to review on chapter 6! Thank you so much for your review!**

**I am really happy with this chapter and it is the longest one so far! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Hannah and anything else you don't recognize.**

_Hannah POV_

A knock came at my door followed by the sound of it opening. Frigga's voice greeted me.

"Good morning Hannah. I hope that you are ready for our lesson today."

I shot up out of bed, remembering what day it was. It was Tuesday, the day I agreed to start lessons with Frigga. I quickly jumped off the bed and started searching through the bag that had been brought to Asgard. Odin allowed me to return to my apartment on Earth to pack a bag so I wouldn't have to wear dresses all of the time, along with anything else that I needed. I was thankful, not only because I would rather wear jeans than dresses all the time, I don't think that I would ha been able to stand not having my iPod or my guitar with me.

I can play guitar and piano. I started to learn both instruments when I was about seven years old. My home life wasn't the easiest one. Music was my one escape. Very few people know about my musical ability. And by very few people I mean my younger brother, Jacob.

I had always protected Jacob when we were younger, and when I moved out to go to college, I was afraid that something was going to happen to him. When he would climb into bed with me because our parents were fighting or he had a nightmare, I would pick up the guitar and play something for him, my singing lulling him to sleep. I never let anyone besides him hear me play or sing.

I did wish I had a piano here, though. But it's kind of difficult to transport a heavy instrument via Bi-frost. At least I had my guitar.

I finally finished dressing, deciding to wear dark-colored skinny jeans, a pink V-neck t-shirt with an owl necklace. I wore high-top converse and a dark gray slouch beanie on my head.

I walked out into the sitting room and found Frigga waiting for me. "Shall we go to breakfast?" she asked. I nodded.

We walked in silence all the way to the dining hall. When we arrived, Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three were already there, waiting for us. Odin had not yet arrived.

Thor and the Warriors Three stood up when we entered and bowed to Frigga. Once they had sat down, I took a set next to Sif.

The food wasn't served until Odin arrived. When he did, everyone stood up to greet him. The king did not look well. Eyes sunken in, his face pale. I had heard whispers that Frigga and Loki's return might cause him to fall into the Odinsleep, and that it might be his last.

People in the kingdom were worried that if it _was _the king's last Odinsleep, who was to become King? Thor had already expressed that he did not want the throne. He wanted to be with Jane on earth, but he did not give this reason on Asgard. And Loki? Most of the Asgardians would rather have me on the throne, a mortal, than have the younger prince of Asgard.

As I think about it, I thought about how different Asgard would be if Loki hadn't asked the Frost Giants to invade Asgard. Thor would have become king, with Loki at his side, reminding him to keep a cool head. That was pretty much the only thing that I admired about Loki: He was amazingly intelligent. I could tell by the way he looked at me in the library that he was observing me, like he does everything else.

And if Thor were to become king, Loki would be there, making the smart decisions and advising his brother. They would have made a great team. Everything is Asgard would have been as it should be.

But it was because of Thor's banishment that he learned what it takes to be a good king. And without Loki doing what he did, Thor would not be the kind, humble person that I had met. He would still be the self-centered jerk that he used to be. But even still, the things that Loki did had more cons than pros.

I was snapped out of my reverie when a plate was put in front of me. The smell was heavenly. There were eggs and bacon, and some type of berry that I had never had before. I bit down into one. The flavor wasn't anything that I had ever tasted before.

Sif leaned over to me. "Once you are finished your lessons in the morning, meet me on the training grounds." I nodded.

Once everyone was done eating, Frigga and Odin turned to me.

"Lady Hannah," Odin said to me. "My wife and I have some matters that we wish to discuss with you."

I looked at him head on, letting him know that he had my attention.

"Even though I will be able to teach you healing magic," Frigga said, "I will not be able to teach you everything. For example, even though I know how to use my skills in battle, I am more often than not needed in the healing room. I am not an adequate teacher to show you how to use your skills in battle," Frigga explained. "I do, however, have the perfect person in mind for the job."

_Oh no,_ I thought with horror, _she can't mean-_

"Loki will be joining us during your lessons, not only with me, but your lessons with Lady Sif as well." Frigga said.

I looked over to Sif, and I could tell by her expression that she wasn't happy with this arrangement, but she wasn't going to say anything about it. I turned back to the royal couple.

"And to be sure that you're practicing," the All-Father said, "I have arranged that you will bring Loki his meals everyday, so that you can work with him in his cell."

I was at loss for words. I was supposed to train with Loki? The same person who nearly choked me to death in the library? Are they out of their minds?

Instead of voicing my opinions like I desperately wanted to, I politely said, "Your Highnesses, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but do you think me working with Loki is a good idea? He tried to choke me to death my first day here. And, no offense, but he really isn't my favorite person to be around, and I'm sure the feeling is mutual."

"We know that Loki isn't easy to get along with, child," Frigga said, taking my hand in hers. "But you have nothing to fear. While you are in his cell, there will be guards posted outside the door. While you are with me, I will be there, along with guards who will come. And I am sure that Lady Sif can manage Loki well enough." Frigga let go of my hands. "Loki also agreed to help tutor you."

My eyes widened. What?!

Thor spoke next. "Lady Hannah, you will be safe. Asgard has the best warriors in all of the Nine Realms."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Thor."

The servants came and took our plates. Frigga looked at me. "Loki's tray is in the kitchen. When he is finished, bring him back with you and both of you come to the library."

"Yes, your highness," I said, even though the thought of bringing Loki's food to him and being alone with him in a locked room wasn't appealing. Loki didn't scare me, but I didn't want to be anywhere near the man.

I walked into the kitchen and found his tray waiting for me. My eyes widened at how much food that he got. I mean, yeah, he's still a prince, but he's also a prisoner who killed thousands upon thousands of people.

I got lost a few times on the way there, but after being directed by a few servants, I finally made it to the dungeons. I knew which cell was Loki's because of all the guards that were stationed outside of his door. The amount of guards was kind of pointless, to be honest. He wasn't going to escape any time soon, and if he did, he could probably take all of them down in an instant.

"I am supposed to bring Loki his meals," I told the guards at the door. They let me in without a word.

Loki was lying on his bed, a blue ball of fire above his raised hand. He was absentmindly running his fingers through it, not acknowledging my presence. Which was fine with me. I didn't want to be with him at all.

I set his tray down on a small table in front of a chair and took in the rest of the cell. It was a simple cell, but I knew that Loki received nicer accommodations than of his fellow prison-mates, if the amount of food he got was anything to go by.

There was the bed that he was currently residing in, as well as a night stand to the left of it. The night stand had a few books on it, although I couldn't see what he was currently reading from the distance I was at. I didn't want to get too close to Loki, so I just stayed where I was.

There was another small table across the room with some more books. I walked over and picked up the first one from the stack. I was surprised to see that it was Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice. _That book was one that I would read constantly as a teenager, because it would give me hope that I would find someone who would love me. But then I met Micheal and everything changed. I stopped believing in love stories. I shook my head, trying to forget. The book underneath was, to my shock, _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer._

Still holding the books, I turned to see that Loki had made his way over to his food and was poking around at it. I walked over and sat in the chair next to him.

"Not hungry?" I asked him, surprising myself at the fact that I was the first to speak.

He turned to me, his eyes cold. "No, not really."

It was silent for a while. Loki looked over to the books in my lap and said, "Do you enjoy reading?"

I nodded. "I always have. Reading was one way that I could escape from everything around me and just be myself."

_Oh my gosh,_ I thought, _I'm actually having civilized conversation with Loki._

He picked up _Pride and Prejudice. _"This one is interesting. The two hate each other, but then they fall in love. The Midgardian way of love is strange."

His comment startled me. He talked as if he knew what it was like to be in love.

"And what is the Asgardian way?" I asked cautiously, knowing I probably shouldn't be taking relationship advice from the God of Mischief and Lies.

He didn't look at me as he spoke. "In Asgard, if a man finds interest in a woman, he first must give her a Fjellflokk-Fune on her doorstep, without her knowing who sent it."

I didn't want to interrupt, but I asked, "What is a Fjellflokk-Fune?"

"A very rare flower that grows on the outskirts of Asgard." He answered, a pit peeved at being interrupted. I only nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"If the man finds the flower in the woman's window, he knows that she has given permission for him to visit her." Loki continued. "Before he does, however, he must go to the market and buy her the finest piece of jewelry that he can find to give to her when he comes."

_Wow,_ I thought, _Asgardians really know how to show affection._

"After he visits and gives her the jewelry, they start to spend time together when eventually he asks to marry her." I could tell by the tone of his voice that that's not usually how people are married in Asgard. And it sounded like the situation had been his at one time.

"That's not usually how it works, is it?" I asked softly.

He shook his head. "No, not always. Sometimes two people fall in love, but because of social order or lack of parents' consent they cannot be together."

As he was speaking, I noticed I was looking at a Loki that few people ever get to see. The hard, cold expression was still there, but it seemed more vunerable.

"You sound like it happened to you at one time," I said.

He looked up, the hard expression back on. "You know nothing," he hissed. "NOTHING!"

He started to get up and throw things across the room. I just sat there, letting him go on his rampage. He needed to cool down.

After he was done, the room looking like a tornado ripped through it (all except the chair I was sitting in and the table that held Loki's breakfast).

We sat in silence for a moment, the only sound being Loki's heavy breathing. I wondered how the guards hadn't heard everything crashing around.

Loki stood there, looking awful. His hair was every which way, he was pale with sunken skin under his eyes.

He sounded out of breath as he spoke. "Why aren't you running from the room? Almost everyone does at this point in time." He looked me in the eyes. "They don't want to see the monster that I am."

I shook my head. "Loki, you are not a monster. A monster is something that has absolutely no respect for life, and that has no heart and soul. A beast who does not understand the concept of love, because something happened that made others not love it, or made it not love others. And trust me Loki, while there are not many, there are people who love you and you love them." As I said this, I realized the only thing that was keeping me from being a monster was no respect for human life, because I firmly believed that no one cared about me.

Loki looked down and the ground and said softly, "There is no one."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Because last time I checked, Frigga cared for you like her own son and loved you, just as you love her. Or was I wrong in the assumption that you thought of her as your mother?"

Loki just stood there, not saying a word.

"And Thor? Even though you deny it, I can see that you still care for him." He didn't say anything. "You are not a monster, Loki. Deep down, you are that same carefree prince that loved to train with his brother and friends, who loved playing harmless mischief on his family and the servants. The prince that loved to laugh with his friends, and dine with the finest people in all of the Nine Realms. That person is still there somewhere, and your mother and Thor know it. And frankly, even though you're not my favorite person ever, I know it too."

"I hate to crush your dreams," he said, "but that man is not there anymore."

I shrugged. "Maybe. But I'm not the one who gets to decide if you want to start over to become that man again."

I started to walk towards the door. "You might want to freshen up. We have to meet your mother in the library for my lesson."

Loki was then beside me, all traces of his outburst gone. "Shall we?"

I only nodded and walked out the door. We walked in silence for a good part of the time when Loki finally asked: "What if I don't want to become that man again?"

We finally made it to the library when I turned to him to answer his question. "You still wouldn't be a monster. You would just be a lonely man without any hope."

Loki didn't say anything for a while. I finally just entered the library, leaving him there.

Frigga was waiting for us, and in front of her was a desk with about twenty books on top of it, and I knew that I was going to have to read all of them.

Well, with Loki as one of my instructors, reading that many books was the least of my problems.

This was going to be interesting.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Review! Next chapter dedicated to the first person who reviews!**


End file.
